As for this type of connector, there have been proposed a variety of devices conventionally (see JP 2000-182702 A). FIG. 8 illustrates a conventional connector. In FIG. 8, the conventional connector 50 is installed in a cylinder head 70 of an engine to pick up an output of a built-in fuel pressure sensor element (not illustrated). The connector 50 includes a wire harness side connector section 51 and a sensor side connector section 60.
The wire harness side connector section 51 includes a housing part 52. Inside the housing part 52, a first terminal 53 is disposed close to one end of the housing part 52. Also inside the housing part 52, an external terminal 54 is disposed close to the other end of the housing part 52. The first terminal 53 and the external terminal 54 are connected to each other through wires W accommodated in the housing part 52.
The sensor side connector section 60 includes a sensor body part 61 in which a sensor element (not illustrated) is disposed, and a housing part 63 which is fixed to the sensor body part 61 and in which a second terminal 62 is disposed. A threaded part 61a is formed on the outer circumference of the sensor body part 61. By screwing the sensor body part 61 into a threaded hole 70a of the cylinder head 70, the sensor side connector section 60 is installed in the cylinder head 70.
Next, the fitting operation of the connector 50 will be described. A head cover 71 is mounted on the cylinder head 71. First, the sensor side connector section 60 is inserted through a hole 71a of the head cover 71 and installed in the cylinder head 70. Next, the wire harness side connector section 51 is inserted into the hole 71a of the head cover 71 and assembled to the sensor side connector section 60.